Currently, step-stare approaches are typically employed by sensors for space surveillance. Step-stare approaches capture a series of fields-of-views (FOVs) with small overlaps to surveill a larger field-of-regard (FOR). Reorienting the sensor to point to the next FOV position and allowing disturbances to settle after the reorienting requires additional time. However, methods that continuously scan across the field-of-regard at constant slew rates can minimize this additional time required. The use of a constant slew rate may result in better than required performance in many parts of the field-of-regard, but may also result insufficient performance in other parts and, thus, a constant slew rate can result in a far from optimal use of time. As such, there is a need for an improved technique for sensors for space surveillance.